D-WAR
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Setiap lima ratus tahun sekali, ular raksasa yang bernama Imoogi akan berubah menjadi naga raksasa, jika Ia mendapatkan Yuh Yi Joo. Sebuah bola ajaib yang memberikan kekuatan untuk menjadi penguasa dunia. Namun Buraki, musuh Imoogi juga menginginkan Yuh Yi Joo... apakah Yuh Yi Joo berhasil diselamatkan? Atau jatuh ke tangan Buraki? /SuLay and Other


**D-WAR**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Pair: SuLay, and other cast (nanti Zita sebutin ^^)**

**Genre: Romance, fantasy (maybe)**

**Rated: T #tenang aja..masih aman kok..**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, Suho Appa selamanya milik Lay Umma, Lay Umma selamanya milik Suho Appa, kali ini Zita gak berani ngerebut siapapun karena Zita gak tega nih couple hancur #eaa XD**

**Summary: Setiap lima ratus tahun sekali, ular raksasa yang bernama Imoogi akan berubah menjadi naga raksasa jika Ia mendapatkan Yuh Yi Joo. Sebuah bola ajaib yang memberikan kekuatan untuk menjadi penguasa dunia.. #ancur summarynya xD **

**DANGER: GENDER SWITCH, typo lomba nari (?), dan lain-lainnya yang males Zita sebutin #PLAK XD**

**HOLAAA! Zita kembali lagi!**

**#lambai-lambai**

**#ditabok sandal**

**Kali ini Zita kembali lagi dengan EPEP SULAY yeay! Yeyeyelalala~ yeyeyelalala~ #digaplok bata -_-**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari film D-WAR, tapi cerita ini Zita yang buat.. hehehe #cengengesan**

**Udah ah.. Zita kebanyakan bacot.. langsung aja nyok!**

**LET'S READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D-WAR Chapter 1**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**DON'T PLAGIAT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFIC YOU CAN CLICK "BACK", DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! #ngancem #dilempar sapi (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Cerita ini, terjadi pada zaman dahulu kala. Dulu sekali. Saat Kakek, Ayah, bahkan atau mungkin Kamu belum terlahir ke dunia ini. Mungkin kakek dari kakekmu, kakeknya lagi, kakeknya lagi, kakeknya lagi,dan kakeknya lagi. Saat lampu listrik belum ditemukan dan masih memakai obor ataupun lilin. Saat komunikasi masih dengan surat menyurat. Saat transportasi masih menggunakan gerobak, kuda, atau sejenisnya.

Matahari perlahan mulai turun menuju barat. Cahayanya tak lagi seterang tadi. Hari sudah mulai malam. Terlihat di tengah hutan, terdapat sebuah desa dengan puluhan gubuk yang terbuat dari kayu kokoh di sana-sini. Mari kita lihat gubuk kayu yang paling besar di sana. Gubuk itu terletak agak jauh dari gubuk-gubuk lainnya, juga terlihat lebih besar dan bagus dari gubuk lainnya. Tapi gubuk itu tetap terlihat sederhana.

Cahaya obor mengelilingi halaman gubuk tersebut. Pagar-pagar yang sengaja dibuat tinggi agar manangkal binatang buas memasuki gubuk tersebut, walaupun banyak rusa berkeliaran di depan gerbang untuk memasuki kebun pemilik gubuk tersebut. Sesekali lolongan serigala terdengar menyedihkan.

Di dalam gubuk yang hanya bercahayakan lilin tersebut, terdapat sepasang Ibu dan anak laki-lakinya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang. Anak laki-laki yang berwajah seperti malaikat terbaring bersandar di bahu sang Ibu, sambil mendengarkan cerita sang Ibu.

"**Dulu ada seekor ular raksasa yang tinggal di laut namanya Imoogi.."** cerita Sang Ibu, **"Setiap lima ratus tahun sekali.. Imoogi akan diberikan bola ajaib yang bernama Yuh Yi Joo jika Imoogi bersikap baik.. dan Imoogi akan menjadi naga raksasa yang sangat indah.."**

Sang anak masih khusyuk menyimak cerita sang Ibu.

"**Tapi... sebuah ular raksasa jahat Buraki yang tinggal di gua, ingin sekali merebut Yuh Yi Joo dan menjadi panguasa dunia.."**

Sambil terus bercerita sang Ibu membelai rambut anaknya, **"Karena itu Para Dewa menyembunyikan Yuh Yi Joo di dalam tubuh seorang gadis kecil.."** lanjutnya, **"Ketika si gadis beranjak dewasa, Buraki menemukannya dan ingin mangambil Yuh Yi Joo dalam tubuh sang gadis.."** sang anak terdiam sepertinya Ia sangat menikmati cerita sang Ibunda, **"Kejar-kejaranpun terjadi. Untuk melindungi sang gadis Para Dewa mengutus seorang guru beserta muridnya untuk melindungi gadis tersebut.."** Si Ibu memberikan jeda terhadap ceritanya, **"Mereka harus mengantarkan gadis tersebut ke pantai dan bertemu Imoogi lalu menyerahkan Yuh Yi Joo dengan mengorbankan nyawa sang gadis.."**

Lelaki kecil itu menatap ibunya, tatkala sang Ibu tak melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. "Sudah selesai?" tanya anak itu.

Sang Ibu mengangguk.

"Konyol ah.." anak itu terkekeh pelan, "Mana ada ular raksasa yang menjadi naga.."

Sang Ibu membelai rambut anaknya, "Yah..inikan cuma cerita Junmyun-ah.." kata sang Ibu, **"Tapi percayalah..suatu saat nanti keajaiban pasti terjadi.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks.. Ibu.."

Seorang gadis kecil manis dengan lesung pipit di pipinya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk erat wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Ibu..hiks.."

Sang gadis menyedot ingusnya kembali. Ia terus menangis hingga air matanya membasahi kimono sang ibu yang terlihat kumal.

"Jangan menangis Yixingie~"

Sang Ibu mengusap-usap punggung sang gadis berusaha menenangkan sang gadis.

" Yixing tidak mau berpisah dengan Ibu dan pergi ke kuil.."

"Sst.. jangan menangis.. Kau harus pergi ke kuil Yixing, mereka akan melindungimu.." Sang Ibu mengelus pelan rambut anak gadis kesayangannya, tangan kanannya menghapus jejak air mata anaknya, "Mereka akan melindungimu Yixingie~ Ibu pastikan itu, jangan menangis lagi ne? Kau harus segera pergi.."

Sang Ibu menepuk pundak anaknya lalu menatap anaknya penuh kasih, "Baik-baiklah disana, jangan nakal, makan yang banyak ya?, patuilah kata Guru, Ibu akan baik-baik saja di sini.." Sang Ibu lalu mengecup kening putrinya, "Nah..sekarang sudah saatnya kau pergi.."

Sang Ibu berdiri menyerahkan anak gadis satu-satunya kepada beberapa pemuda yang memakai kimono putih yang indah.

"Siwon-ssi.. kumohon.. jagalah putriku satu-satunya..lindungilah dia.." ucap sang Ibu pada salah seorang pemuda di situ.

Siwon tersenyum, "Kami pasti akan melindunginya Xian Hua-ssi.." katanya, "Melindungi **Yuh Yi Joo..**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C or END?**

**Buahahaha.. akhirnya FF gaje bin aneh ini jadi juga hohoho.. gimana terlalu pendekkah? Anehkah?**

**Mianhae..belum selesai epep yang satu Zita malah buat yang lain -_-**

**Akhir kata dari Author nan unyu-unyu ini #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE #Bbuing-Bbuing bareng Lay eomma ^^**


End file.
